gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
LabTech909's Journal
Tuesday, October 19th, 2004 12:09 am I woke up today thinking today is going to be a great day, but so far it's been miserable. The first thing that happened to me today was that I wanted to get some coffee at the break room, but when I got to the break room there was coffee powder all over the floor. That damn green rabbit was at it again, going through the cabinets and biting holes in all of the coffee bags. Any hoot I don't get my coffee fix and ended up drinking hot water instead. The morning didn't end as just that. My boss came up to me and asked me to do a preliminary benchmark testing. What the hack is that? Of course I didn't want to tell him that I don't know what's a preliminary benchmark testing is. "No Problem," is all I said and ran back to my work bench. I could ask that new guy for some help, but I'm embarrassed to ask. What am I going to do? What a crappy day it's turning out to be. --- Tuesday, October 19th, 2004 6:10 pm The day is almost over and I find myself franticly searching the INTERNET to find out what the hack is a preliminary benchmark testing. I'm doomed! Why am I tasked to do this anyways, I wish I was like LabTech247, maybe I should go ask him about PBT...or...maybe not. What's with LabTech101, he seems to be all happy. That's how I'm suppose to feel today. Gosh when is this day over, I want to go home and sleep. --- Wednesday, October 20th, 2004 12:20 am ' It's another day of waking up to a same o same o routine. Nothing really special happens when you live in Residential Sector 5064a. It's a small flat, just big enough to fit a cot, but hey it's free courtesy of G Corp. Gosh, the only thing that I hate the most about every morning is that I have to climb 10 stories just to get to the lab floor. I wish I have a Level 5 clearance, the lab techs that have those are so lucky. They get to use the elevators. I'm stuck with Level 1 clearance even the janitors have a higher clearance then I do. At least today I got my coffee and ready to work on that PBT. What the heck?!?! For some reason I'm hearing monke...must be stress. --- '''Wednesday, October 20th, 2004 3:20 am ' What's going on with this place? There was some kind of fire drill and everyone had to leave the lab rooms while a crew of people in white containment suits rushed in. Luckly my lab area was ok. I do notice that there's a freshly brewed coffee on my desk for no apparent reason, someone in the office must know that I like coffee. The day is getting better Gotta go find who gave me the coffee and thank em. --- 'Wednesday, October 20th, 2004 3:25 am ' I just received a PM from LabTech957 and invited me over to his house to check out his new Home Internet Theatre System. I can't believe it, that's soo cool. The day is getting better by the minute! --- 'Thursday, October 21st, 2004 10:25 am ' It's a beatiful day...not that I could tell since I live and work in an underground facility. I did over hear though that they're going to install an Atmosphere Holo Dome(AHD). It's suppose to create a realisic sky line underground so you feel like you're above ground. How cool is that? I wouldn't mind seeing blue skys again. I think the concrete walls and fluorescent lights are making me depressed, but not today. I don't know what came over me this morning. I felt a cloud just lifted away from my head. I walked into the lab today and happily waved HI to everyone on the way to my desk. Everyone turned and said Hi back, it never felt better. I took out the brown coffee mug with a chinese character on it. It had 2 strokes that goes horizantal and parrellel and then a wish bone like marking that goes in between the 2 horizantal lines. Too bad I can't read it, I'm an ABC, but atleast it looks cool. Any hoot, this was the coffee mug left on my desk the other day filled-to-the-brim with very good coffee that I might add. I went to the breakroom and filled it up with not-up-to-par coffee, drank a few sip and ready to work. I think I'll go ask 247 for some help on that PBT. --- '''Friday, October 22nd, 2004 2:40 pm For some reason I'm feeling a little sick starting from yesterday afternoon till now. The light headedness is distracting me from writing in my journal. I should just take a short nap. I'll place my hands on my keyboard and mouse and pretend that I'm working, but actually I'm sleeping. Works every time. hehe zzzzzzzzzz. Oh yeah, one more thing. I went to 247 for some help on that PBT. He's so amazing, he only took 5 minutes to show me what to do. I'll get right on it after my nap. --- 'Friday, October 22nd, 2004 6:00 pm ' Whoa, that was a good nap. I had the weirdest dream though. I dreamt that I was lying on a cold forensic table with this bright beam of light blinding me. I could hear chattering, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I deseparately cry for help while trying to struggle my way out of the restraints, but no one came to my aid. I felt powerless. All of a sudden the chattering became dead silent followed by a sharp surge of pain in my head and that's when I woke up. Hopefully Mr. Gambino didn't walk by while I was drooling on the keyboard. Hey! Where is everyone? None of the other LabTechs are here... I probably scared them away with my snoring. I'm gonna stay a little longer, need to get cracking on that PBT. I think I need to get some more coffee so I can stay awake. Hey wait a minute...where did that green rabbit go? Good ridence anyways. Oh shoot I totally forgot to respond to 957's Home Internet Theatre pary. I hope that I'm not too late. --- 'Tuesday, October 26th, 2004 10:30 am ' It's Tuesday already, I can't believe it. I hope that I won't get in trouble for skipping work on Monday. For some reason I couldn't get out of my bed for 3 days straight. Must be the cold that I had, but now I feel really good. In fact I feel more energetic then ever before and have a huge urge to work on that PBT. Weird, I usually hate work and rather play solitaire when no ones is looking. At least so far no one had notice me today. Which is good. Any hoot, back to work. Ah Crap!!!! Just remember, 957 Home Internet Party was this weekend. Totally slept through the weekend without getting up for the party. I hope he doesn't hate me if I didn't go. I should go say sorry...er...maybe not. --- 'Wednesday, October 27th, 2004 12:00 pm ' It's now noon on Wednesday and I'm still working. I couldn't stop working. I'm constantly having this stong urge to keep on working. I had not yet slept, but I'm still feeling fresh like I'd just woken up from a good night sleep. It seems strange, but my productivity is getting better. I shell continue. I must get more coffee...I must work...I love working here. --- 'Thursday, October 28th, 2004 1:40 pm ' After pulling a 2 all nighters, I'm finally pooped out, but for some reason all the lab techs are pulling longer hours too. Any hoot, I'm tired to go back to my apartment, so I'll just do my same old routine and sleep at my desk. zzzzzzzz....I luv working.....here....zzzzzzzzzz --- 'Friday, October 29th, 2004 10:40 am ' My PBT has been finally completed and the results are outstanding. Well that's what Lab Tech 247 said. Still dunno what the results are for, but outstanding is always good in my book. Now we're ready to mass-produce and distribute to the population. Lab Tech 247 is leading the effort along with the entire lab tech under his guidance to insure the successful launch. This is very exciting; I'm so lucky to be apart of this. I wish I could tell all my friends about it, but with my Level 1 access, emailing is prohibited. When this is over, I'm sure to get that promotion and Level 2 permission. Any hoot, Ah crap! Where did I leave my coffee mug? Need Coffee. Need more work. --- 'Friday, October 29th, 2004 10:40 pm ' I can't seem to concentrate anymore. I need a breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Im so exited. I have this kool stik on my dusk. TI ahs like a pushing thing and makes nice clicky noseyie. oooo i aslo haf tis kool g on my shrt and if i flop oder it lock like a swrilie. i loov wurc mur cofee mor werk --- https://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=67055